The present invention relates to an article having a surface showing adhesive properties, a method of producing such an article, a method of grading the adhesive properties of an article having a surface showing adhesive properties, and the use of a cover layer comprising indentations for the production of an article having a surface showing adhesive properties wherein a further component is located between the cover layer and the adhesive surface without being in direct contact with the adhesive surface.
Pressure sensitive adhesives intended for medical use and in particular for adhesion to the skin of human beings must meet much more complex and varying conditions as compared to adhesives intended to be used on well defined surfaces. This is to be ascribed inter alia to the variability of the surface structure and the surface film of the skin. The variation reflects inter alia age and races but also influence from the local climate is vital for the behaviour of the skin. Furthermore, there may be specific requirements to adhesives to be used for certain applications relating to treatment human beings having diseases or handicaps. For instance, adhesives used for carrying ostomy bags or used for treatment of a skin ulcer will be affected not only by the normal variations differences of the skin but also by the secretions from the stoma or from the wound. Thus, there is a need of an option of a local and individual grading of the adhesive properties of an adhesive to obtain a better and more reliable performance.
It is known to provide adhesive surfaces with discrete areas comprising a further component. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,781 to Nick et al. discloses a medicinal self-adhesive plaster which comprises a continuous adhesive coating on one surface of a carrier web, a plurality of non-permeable, separating film elements spaced from each other on the surface of the adhesive coating and a plurality of active ingredient elements containing a medication, each disposed on the surface of one of the separating film elements whereby the medicated active ingredient is isolated from the adhesive composition.
It is an object of the present invention is to overcome the problems related to the complex demands related to effectively control the properties of a pressure sensitive adhesive..
The present invention relates to an article having a surface showing adhesive properties which may be adapted to the specific needs of the user.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of producing an article having a surface showing adhesive properties which may be adapted to the specific needs of the user, to a method of grading the adhesive properties of an article having a surface showing adhesive properties, and to the use of a cover layer comprising indentations for the production of an article having a surface showing adhesive properties wherein a further component is located between the cover layer and the adhesive surface without being in direct contact with the adhesive surface.